The Founders: A Compilation
by dearcharlie
Summary: A compilation of drabblets written about the four founders of Hogwarts.


**The Doubt (Helga x Salazar)**

"Godric Gryffindor, get me down from here this instant or I swear I'll turn you into a toad!"

Godric laughed and waved his wand in Rowena's direction, lifting her higher off of the ground. It made the young witch squeal, her arms flailing at her sides as she yelled more threats at him.

Salazar had to admit, the small prank was amusing. He smirked beside Godric. "She _will_ turn you into a toad,"

"Which is why I'm not putting her down," he chuckled and turned back to his suspended friend, "I'll put you down if you promise _not _to turn me into a toad."

"I don't make promises I can't keep,"

Salazar laughed with his friend and shook his head. Children. No matter how noble or wise. They would always be children. His eyes found a particular child in the distance then, a basket of daisies in her hands as she watched from afar. She smiled softly and waved at him when she noticed him staring.

"Good luck with her, mate," Salazar clamped a hand on Godric's shoulder before walking towards Helga. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard his friend wished him luck as well. He ignored it and smiled at the Hufflepuff when he reached her.

"I'm surprised you're not joining them. That seems like the kind of activity you'd enjoy,"

Helga covered her mouth as she laughed, "And when did the great Salazar Slytherin start taking notice on what I did and didn't enjoy?"

_Recently,_ he wanted to say, but he was far too distracted by how she tilted her head to the side ever so slowly. Unlike Rowena, whose beauty was unquestionable yet intimidating, Helga's features were less commanding, softer. And when she giggled after a moment of silence has passed between them, Salazar had to look away if only not to join her in her fit of giggles himself. Godric has finally let Rowena down and she was now chasing him with a wand pointed at him. _Children. _He rolled his eyes.

"She's only that way with him," Helga said.

"You should have joined the fun," Salazar shrugged. "Where were you?"

Helga's smile faltered for a moment, her eyes wandered down to the basket of flowers she had. She hesitated, "It would sound silly,"

"Well?" he urged. "We're all friends here."

"Well… I was thinking—"

"Thinking? You're right, that is silly. Thinking, my dear, is Rowena's job,"

Helga laughed lightly and began to walk inside. Salazar followed, walking beside her.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked.

"It's not important, Salazar. I'm sure you have different matters to attend to anyway."

"No. Not really," he reached for her hand and she immediately stopped walking. He felt her whole body grow tense with his touch—a reaction which both amused him and concerned him. "What's been bothering you, Helga?"

"Rowena has intelligence, wisdom…" she began, "Godric is courageous and lion-hearted. You… you're cunning and clever… What of me, Salazar? What is my part in all of this?"

Salazar's eyebrows raised high on his forehead as she asked her question. Never has he seen Helga Hufflepuff so… vulnerable. How could she not see? Without her, the three of them would have probably killed each other by now—or have tried to. Without her none of them could have ever worked. Without her none of the things they've built together would have been built.

"You're the peace—the strength," he offered a smile.

"Strength? _Godric_ is the strength Sal, I—"

He cut her off by placing a firm kiss on her lips. His hand came up to her cheek and she softened. He wasn't sure of the consequences his actions would bring him, but in that moment he didn't really care. All that mattered was that he had finally tasted the lips he's longed to taste, and oh yes they were just as sweet as he'd imagined them to be, but softer than he expected.

"Sal," she pulled away too soon, at least too soon for him, her breathing was heavy but at least she was smiling.

"You're the strength, Helga Hufflepuff," he placed another kiss on her forehead and turned to see if Rowena did turn Godric into a toad while the young Hufflepuff stood in her place and watched, with her basket of flowers and her fingers touching her lips.


End file.
